simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Juleski/Evénement - Creator's Camp Les Sims 4
Bonjour, Aujourd'hui et les prochains jours suivants vont être riches en informations et en découvertes sur Les Sims 4 qui je vous le rappelle sort le 4 septembre 2014 en France. Afin de suivre au mieux toutes les actualités, voici un récapitulatif des sites qui ont participé à l'événement du Creator's Camp du 28 Juillet au 30-31 Juillet (Influencers) au 1er Août (Creators) 2014. Pour rappel : Les articles, photos, images du jeu etc. sont soumises aux copyright de leurs auteurs. Les sites où ont été prises les informations doivent comporter avant une éventuelle reprise sur un autre site, le logo ou le nom du site avec un lien ramenant à ce dernier. Mise à jour quotidienne France *''Dark Funeral'' *''Garry’s School'' *''Lesime'' *''Sims Artists'' **Côté off : Creator's Camp : Carnet de Voyage *''SimCookie'' **Côté off : San Francisco journée 1 **Les Sims 4 : Aperçu Les Sims 4 - *''Simsoucis'' - (dès le 5 Août) *''L’ UniverSims'' Les autres pays Allemagne *''SimFans.de'' **Côté off : Die Sims 4 Event bei Maxis - Die Sims 4 Creators Camp Embargo **Les Sims 4 : Die Sims 4 Creators Camp Sreenshots - Die Sims 4 Creator's Camp Special *''SimTimes'' **Les Sims 4 : Neun neue Screenshots zu Die Sims 4 zeigen kreative Bauten und Alltag der Sims - Angespielt: Die Sims 4 in der Mega-Vorschau - Ich bastel mir 'nen Sim - Von Welten, Nachbarschaften und Ladezeiten - Der Baumodus – Möglichkeiten und Grenzen - Ein emotionales Leben - Die Community: Modding und Feedback - Ein erster Eindruck *''Gronkh'' Australie *''The Sim Supply'' **Les Sims 4 : The Sims 4 Creator's Camp - Vlog Day 1 - Belgique *''Sara De Moor'' **Les Sims 4 : Sims 4 Creator's Camp! Brésil *''Alala Sims/The Sim Series'' **Les Sims 4 : Os atalhos para o modo de construção do The Sims 4 **Côté off : First Day at The Sims 4 Creators Camp - Simpost Drops #1 - Simpost Drops #2 Canada *''Simatography'' **Côté Off : Sims 4 Creator Camp Info Coming Soon Corée du Sud *''Babylonia'' **Côté off : Les Sims 4 Creator's Camp - *''Salamul Heyo'' Espagne *''PekeSims'' **Les Sims 4 : Los Sims 4: vivos, diferentes y atrevidos - Tema oficial de Los Sims 4 - Modo vivir de Los Sims 4: mi Top 10 - Los Sims 4: trucos - Mods y Contenido Personalizado en Los Sims 4 - Animaciones en Los Sims 4 - **Côté off : Día 1: ¡llegada al Creators Camp de Los Sims 4! - Día 2: ¡casi morimos de frío! - Día 3: diversión en el Creators Camp - Día 4: ¡bingo! Freezer Bunny Etats-Unis *''AsiaShaMecca'' *''Ehaught58'' - The Sims 4 Creator's Camp: ehaught58 *''Hmsdrco2001'' / billsimnyc : **Les Sims 4 : Creators Camp from builders perspective *''Pinstar/The Sims Legacy Challenge'' **Les Sims 4 : Exclusive Interview with Graham Nardone about The Sims 4 - Sims 4 Creators camp careers and school **Côté Off : Pinstar is at The Sims 4 Creator's Camp! *''SimsVIP'' **Les Sims 4 : The Sims 4: Cheats, Hot Keys & Controls (List) - Creators Camp Exclusive The Sims 4 theme song - Lifetime Rewards List / Liste des souhaits à long terme - The Sims 4 - 9 New Screenshots - Youtube - The Sims 4: Interview with Argus Hulin - The Sims 4 Live Mode Lessons - The Sims 4 Creator’s Camp: Modding Masterclass - The Sims 4: Game Options *''TRuthless_KK'' **Les Sims 4 : Gimme Some Control: The Sims 4 Build Mode Hotkeys **Côté off : Sims 4 Creator's Camp Pays-Bas *''Sims Network'' **Les Sims 4 : SNW at Creator's Camp: New Screens and Music Royaume-Uni *''English Simmer'' **Les Sims 4 : Youtube - The Sims 4 Creator's Camp: Information Overview **Côté off : Youtube - The Sims 4 Creator's Camp|Vlog #1|Intro to the Camp - Youtube - The Sims 4 Creator's Camp|Vlog #2|Restless Simmers *''Rachybop'' **Les Sims 4 : Youtube - The Sims 4 Exclusive Screenshots! - **Côté off : Youtube - #TS4CreatorsCamp - The Arrival - Youtube - #TS4CreatorsCamp - Playing The Sims 4 - Youtube - Exploring San Francisco - The Sims 4 Creators Camp Haul/GIVEAWAY *''The Sims Resource'' **Les Sims 4 : 2014 Sims Creators Camp Part 1 **Côté off : 2014 Sims 4 Sims Camp Russie *''Sasha Spilberg'' Suède *''ChrillSims3'' Presse(s) Si vous utilisez google chrome, celui-ci vous demandera la possibilité de traduire certains articles *''ABC News 10'' : A look at The Sims 4 through shared content creation (page originale) *''Jeuxvideo.com'' : Les Sims 4 *''Telegraaf.nl'' :Exclusieve preview De Sims 4 *''PC Gamer'' : Youtube - The Sims 4: Hands-on Gameplay *''EscapistMagazine'' : The Sims 4 Gameplay Preview Mad Scientists and Fancy Houses *''Polygon'' : Sims 4 Depression non binary *''US Gamer'' : Sims 4 Playtest *''Game Revolution'' : Preview The Sims 4 *''GameZone'' : Les Sims 4 Hands-On: personnalité Is Everything Autre(s) *''Katoku'' : Youtube - A look at The Sims 4 *''Rev3games'' : Youtube - The Sims 4 gameplay hands-on! Build Mode, Create-A-Sim and More Source(s) *Création article blog - Megapost Les Sims 4 de SimsVip *Suivi Twitter sur Les Sims 4 - Twitter #TS4CreatorsCamp Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Billets de blog/Actualités Sims